


Undercover

by Over__watch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over__watch/pseuds/Over__watch
Summary: «How was I saying ... Mr. Malfoy here is seriously risking his life. If anyone finds out what he's doing here, they could kill him and his family in a moment. Even talking to us, he puts himself in danger that the Dark Lord might read his mind and find out everything. »
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 24





	Undercover

Disclaimer: I'm an Italian author who's trying to translate her stories and post in other languages to prove herself. I know these stories are certainly not grammatically perfect,and I'm looking for a beta reader to help me. If anyone is interested,please comment here and let me know,I'd be really glad. Thank u! Love u all!

«Lemon drop. » said Hermione with a clear voice. She gripped the strap of her purse tighter in hands before climbing the newly appeared stairs. With a slight breathlessness, she started to knock, but before her fist touched the door opened by itself.  
Holding back the slight anxiety for that unexpected summons, Hermione entered the study, wasting a second admiring the huge shelves filled with books and objects stored there for centuries. In a corner stood the Sorting Hat, all crumpled up.   
She took a huge breath, and looked over at the desk, where in addition to the figure who had summoned her, there was sitting one she did not expect in the least. She gave him a cold look as she paused in front of the desk.  
«Professor Dumbledore. » She said, trying to ignore the sarcastic grin painted on the face of the boy sitting next to her. «Did you want to see me? »   
The old man smiled at her, his eyes calm under the half-moon goggles, one hand stroking his beard.   
«Sit down Miss Granger, there's a lot we need to talk about. » He waved at her.  
Hermione, a little intimidated, sat down, dropping the bag to the ground with a dull thud. She glanced over to her side. Draco Malfoy was sprawled comfortably on the other seat, one arm limply stretched out from the armrest, a cheeky grin on his face, staring at her. He wore no uniform, but one of his elegant black suits. A tiny Slytherin pin was pinned to his jacket, otherwise anyone wouldn't have thought he was a student of that school. Although he acted as usual, the pronounced dark circles and the excessive thinness of the face did not lie. Since the beginning of the year something was wrong, and it was there for all to see.   
She gave him a chilling look but didn't dare to say anything in front of the Headmaster, who seemed to enjoy it a world from his side.  
«Easy Granger, you're not here because your impeccable conduct has been tainted. »Malfoy said, stretching and straightening in his chair.  
Dumbledore became serious. «Miss Granger, this is a far more important matter, so please listen to me carefully. Only you, as well as presents and Professors Snape know what I am about to tell you, and it is essential that no one else ever knows. Mr. Malfoy's life is already compromised enough without anyone else knowing facts. »  
Hermione frowned. Malfoy in danger of life? What had he told the headmaster to be pitied like that? Had Dumbledore gone mad?  
«Excuse me sir, I don't understand ...» Dumbledore sighed, before nodding his head at Malfoy, who frowned in a decidedly annoyed grimace.   
He sighed as if surrendered to evidence, before slowly bringing his right hand to the left sleeve of his jacket. He calmly unbuttoned the buttonholes of jacket and shirt, before pulling them up on both of them.   
Hermione watched the operation in horror. Harry was right ... he had always been right. A terrified sob escaped her as the white skin of Malfoy's arm was uncovered, revealing the Dark Mark, still fresh to judge by the red and swollen skin surrounding it. She jumped to his feet so quickly that she nearly fell forward, frantically searching for her wand.   
Malfoy had stood still in it all, with the same annoyed expression,  
«Miss Granger, please calm down. » Even Dumbledore didn't get too upset, giving her a heavy look. «It's not what you think, if you sit down I'll explain everything. »  
Hermione looked at him panting, shocked. What the hell was happening to everyone? Why was Dumbledore so quiet? A Death Eater in the school! Malfoy!   
«I don't understand. » She said in a tremulous voice. «I don’t understand what's happening. »  
«Weren't you the smartest witch of the century? » Said the boy while he arranged to put the jacket back in place. «Sit down and hold back your hysterical reaction, we don't have time for that. »  
«Don't you dare tell me what to do. You are a Death Eater! How dare you stay here ?! » She said angrily, all shivering.   
Malfoy frowned evidently swallowing an answer, while Dumbledore just looked at her. A few more laboured breaths, and Hermione sat down again, under the pressing gaze of the headmaster, still distraught.  
«How was I saying ... Mr. Malfoy here is seriously risking his life. If anyone finds out what he's doing here, they could kill him and his family in a moment. Even talking to us, he puts himself in danger that the Dark Lord might read his mind and find out everything. »   
Hermione alternated her gaze between that and Malfoy. Had he cursed him? Was Dumbledore under Imperius?   
«You have to know, Miss Granger, that Malfoy has been a spy for almost a year. After Cedric Diggory's death he came to us, offering to cooperate, telling us everything. »  
«Why doesn't Harry know? And why Ronald and I weren't… »  
«Because Potter sucks in Occlumancy, and I don't think Weasley even knows what that means. » Malfoy answered dryly. «We can't risk the mental bond between him and the Dark Lord blowing up my cover. »   
Hermione stared at him, still shocked. «So you ... are you helping us? »   
«You’d need applause, excellent interpretation. » he said even more bored than before. Dumbledore sighed softly.   
«Mr. Malfoy has been passing us important information for more than a year to ward off Death Eater attacks. We cannot yet act aggressively, rather we can thwart or deflect some attacks, making sure to not have tragic consequences. »   
«Why? » Hermione snapped. «Why if he really spies for the Order can't we just set a trap for ... You-Know-Who and try to defeat him? How do we make sure he doesn't double-cross? »  
Malfoy snorted conspicuously. «I told you, Professor, we had to look for someone not from Gryffindor. They are not capable of objectivity. »  
«Watch how you talk! » She snapped angrily. «For your information, I'm perfectly capable of being objective, but not with a bastard like you! » She suddenly fell silent, turning to Dumbledore, realizing that he had heard everything.  
«Professor, I'm so sorry ... I didn't want to be ...» mortified, she sat up again.   
He didn't get too upset. «Miss Granger, I understand that relations between you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are not in good blood, but if I have asked about you because I am sure that only you will be able to deal with this situation at best. I need to be able to rely on you. » His voice clouded with severity as Hermione flushed with embarrassment.  
«I ... I'm sorry sir. It is very difficult for me to believe this story. »  
«I don't doubt it, but cooperation between you now it’s vital. Mr Malfoy has been assigned by Lord Voldemort himself to perform a task. A task I would dare to say monstrous for a boy of his age. »  
Hermione glanced at the boy, who now seemed tense beyond belief, his hands clasped around the arm of the chair. «And what is it? » chirped, almost frightened by the answer.   
What had Voldemort ordered from Malfoy? Capturing Harry? Capturing her?  
«Kill Dumbledore. » He said in a sepulchral voice. Hermione's eyes widened, suddenly airless. Her heart suddenly pounding, looked breathlessly at the boy and the headmaster.   
The person Malfoy was obviously supposed to kill was all quiet, his hands folded under his chin, his index fingers resting under his lips, studying her reaction.   
«Are you joking? » She said with growing anxiety. Malfoy looked at her sideways. Evidently he wasn't kidding.   
«That's not all Miss Granger. » Dumbledore removed his charred hand to show it to him. «I still have a lot to tell you about how this story will turn out. »   
As he spoke, Hermione's face lost all traces of colour. When it was over, a tense silence descended into the room. Nobody broke it for several minutes.  
Hermione leaned against the wall just outside Dumbledore's study, in shock.   
«What the hell are you doing stupid? » A cold voice hissed behind her. «Does it seem like time to have a breakdown here? The walls have Granger eyes too, put yourself back together. »  
He looked around simulating indifference, as he straightened his jacket. Hermione gasped, looking away from him to the absolute darkness she could see from the large windows.   
«Granger, stop immediately! » He said again, more sharply than ever, grabbing her arm and shaking her. But Hermione didn't react.   
She shook herself like a rag doll, her gaze fixed on nothing, unable to utter a word. He hissed again, giving her an even stronger shake. He took a quick look around, before grabbing her more tightly by the wrist and dragging her along.   
Hermione followed purely helpless, still shocked by everything she had just heard. She gazed at the tall, nervous shape that preceded her, her stomach tightening in a painful grip. She just put one foot after the other until Malfoy suddenly stopped in front of an empty wall. He rushed past it three times before pushing her in.   
«Collorpotus. » He muttered, pointing his wand at the door and sealing it. Hermione collapsed almost to the ground, deflated like an empty sack, completely out of strength. «Granger, for Salazar, stop doing this! Explain to me, what the hell is happening to you now? »   
He nervously running a hand through his hair. «And answer me, stupid girl! »Only then did Hermione find the strength to answer him, as enraged as he was.  
«You, you damned idiot. You ask me what I have? I just learned that the headmaster will die by the end of the year, killed by Severus Snape, who will take your place because you were assigned to kill him, that you risk your life every day to help us and that from today I will have to do it too , and I'll have to make fun of my friends, manipulating their actions exactly the way Dumbledore wants! And you ask me what I have? I have to lie to Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, to the Order ... God, Harry considers Dumbledore to be a father! » She took her head in hands, desperate, collapsing completely to the ground.  
«Welcome to the Granger club. This is how it feels to be hunted down. » He said quietly.   
She looked at him furiously. «How can you be so quiet? How do you… God, I can't even… »  
«Do you think I'm quiet? Granger, I'm putting my mom's life on the line for this! I'm not calm at all, and a hysterical girl who can't handle the situation is of no use to me! Bring out that inconvenient Gryffindor spirit and get back on your feet. If you have to cry and scream do it away from me. » he concluded in a cold voice.   
Hermione took a deep breath. Malfoy was right, she couldn't afford that weakness now. Not now that she had such an important task. A few more breaths, and she got up on her shaky legs, staring at the boy. Now that she knew what he was going through, she no longer saw a spoiled and cowardly boy, who was backed by two energumens brainless and fled at the first difficulty. At sixteen he had been marked as a cow to follow the ideals of a mad father, and he had found the strength to rebel against it, by spying on the Order.   
She cleared her throat, throwing her shoulders back, lifting her head and looking at him proudly. «Tell me how we must manage this now. »  
«What do you mean? » He said in his usual bored voice.  
«I mean we can't be summoned every time there's something you have to tell me from Dumbledore. I still don't understand why Harry can't know right away what he's looking for to defeat ... well him, but we have to help him. I can go to the library and— »   
«No, you can't. You cannot consult books about Horcruxes without anyone noticing sooner or later that you are researching the Forbidden Ward. Listen Granger, it's essential that you don't take action. Suppress your Gryffindor heart that requires you to poke your nose everywhere and do what is asked of you. I give you the information, you make sure Potter doesn't die a premature death, as much as I'd like. »  
He put a hand in his pocket. «As for communicating between us, we will use these. » He pulled out two gold galleons, which Hermione recognized immediately, and handed him one.  
«I got them from Longbottom and Lovegood the day the Inquisition Squad caught you and modified them. Now only these two are in contact. Through this I will give you the time and place and we will meet. It won't be negotiable when and how; I don't have time to make appointments. »  
Hermione nodded seriously, shoving the galleon into her pocket. «What should I do with Harry and Ron? They will notice that I disappear, and I do not exclude that they follow me. What if they saw us together? »   
« An Oblivion and we solved it. » He said bored.  
«I will never obliviate my friends! »  
«Then come up with something else, for God's sake! » He said in exasperation. «Do you want me to tell you how to breathe too? I don't have time for this bullshit! »   
Hermione shook her head. «Sorry, you are right. I just ... I never imagined that you ... »  
«That I would have betrayed my father? Well, neither do I, but it happened. All I care about this story is to survive, possibly saving my mother and Severus. I don't want anything else. »  
Hermione swallowed. «I guess we'll have to fight at some point. If it comes to fighting, you won't be able to side with us. If we lose your cover will also blow, and you will die in vain. » The man nodded stiffly.  
«How can you resist? Harry can't keep his mind shut long enough to… »  
«I am a Legilimens, and I’m pretty good Occlumency. Besides, Severus is teaching me several tricks. »  
«Then I have to learn them too. » She said firmly. «I can't risk someone reading my mind, I'm not good at Occlumency. »  
«Ah, is there anything you don't excel at then? » He grinned, running a hand over his neck in an exhausted manner.   
She ignored him. «We can agree, I can ask Professor Snape if ... »   
«No. » Malfoy snapped. «Severus already has too much to worry about. » He stared at the floor for a moment. «I'll give you Occlumency lessons. Every Friday night here, at 10. »   
Hermione nodded. «Give me time to find a valid excuse and… »   
«Come on Granger, do you need an excuse to get out of your fucking common room without the two hounds in tow? » He said exasperated. «How old are you, twelve? »  
«Sorry, but my friends would be curious to know where I go, when you leave your late night you don't give explanations? »  
«Granger ... of course not. God, how are you ... Gryffindor. » He said with a disgusted tone.  
«Listen, we will have to collaborate who knows how long, I would say we must stop insulting each other! »   
«I wasn't insulting you, I was ascertaining a truth. The situation is too serious to get lost behind these trifles, you have to work hard! »   
Hermione lowered her head, hit right, without answering. «It's coming right? » she murmured in a low voice.  
«Coming what? » Said Malfoy confused.  
«The moment when Harry will have to face it. The moment when ... one of them dies. »  
Malfoy sighed. «I never thought I'd say that in my life… but I hope Potter survives. Otherwise, it will be good trouble for everyone. »

Hermione returned to the tower at least two hours later. Malfoy was gone but she stood there pondering, the information Dumbledore had given her swirling in her head, the Horcruxes to destroy, Dumbledore who had been cursed to death by touching the Gaunt ring. Voldemort who, to take revenge on Draco, condemned him to die trying to kill Dumbledore, or to fail only to be able to kill him with his hands, and humiliate him more and more.   
Panic seized her when she realized the immensity of the task weighing on her shoulders.  
Lie.  
She had never been good at hiding anything.  
Lie.  
He did it well instead. She had studied it while Dumbledore spoke. Only to an attentive observer would his nervousness be clear.  
Lie.  
To Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, to herself. Tears rolled silently down her cheek. From that evening everything would change.

The following Friday, 10:30 pm, Room of Requirements

«You're not making a commitment Granger! »  
«Yes, I will, if only you would stop crawling in my head like a snake ... »   
«Do you think Voldemort will kindly ask your permission when he reads your thoughts? Or my dear Auntie Bellatrix? She’s so insane that she could mess your brain just for fun. Focus! »  
« I'm sorry ok?! Give me a moment, let me catch a breath! » Hermione slumped into the back of an armchair, unsteady on her legs.   
The intrusions in her head destabilized her, a severe migraine had settled on her forehead and showed no signs of disappearing. She had been through a week of hell. She obsessively checked the galleon to make sure Malfoy hadn't called her, winced when she met him in the corridors and could see how much the behaviour bothered him. It annoyed herself. She had to improve, be more careful, dissemble.   
Merlin, she was only sixteen! How could she accept having to destroy the most powerful wizard in the world? When with he, with one word could wipe out the whole world? She could not concentrate, clear her mind, she kept thinking about Horcruxes, not being able to look for information made her mad.  
Draco sighed, sitting down himself, and staring into the flames of the fireplace. That evening he had materialized a simple room, with two armchairs, a table, and a fireplace.  
«How did you learn? » She asked in a faint voice.   
He watches her. For a few days she too had been carrying two beautiful dark circles around, a symptom of how worried she was. If only she had known that he too was literally terrified maybe she would have been better. He twisted his mouth at that stupid thought. Before he could think again, with a flick of his wand he materialized a bottle of pumpkin juice and a glass.   
«Have a drink, it helps. If you are weak it will be more difficult. » He filled the glass with a movement of the wand. She took it astonished, taking a small sip.  
«Thanks. »   
«Nnh. » He said toneless. He thought about it a lot before speaking but looking at the pale and tired face of the girl, he was spontaneously distracted. «I was three years old when I realized I could read the minds of others. I didn't understand why I always heard things my father didn't tell me, I didn't see his lips moving. »He pursed his lips in a bitter grimace. «Thinking about it now, I would have lived better without knowing what he was thinking. My mother saw it right away, the gift of Legilimancy comes from the Black branch, and she helped me to control it. Extraordinary things can be done with Legilimacy. If you get good enough, you can cast real spells, create protective shields, manipulate other people's minds. »  
Hermione swallowed the juice slowly, listening with interest. «It must be nice to be able to read other people's thoughts so easily. »  
«Trust me, it's not nice to be able to read Greyback's thoughts, or McNair's ...» he gulped as Hermione fell silent.   
After a few seconds, she tried to dissolve. «Why, Greyback also thinks? » She chuckled. «This is a surprise! »  
Malfoy slowly raised his head, studying her. The face tired but full of curiosity and interest, the soft body, no longer a girl but an adult. He let out a grin, deeply grateful for her stupid joke.   
«Come on, finish that juice. We are busy. »  
And as she got to her feet, with a determined frown, he found himself admiring her.

Hogwarts, after Katie Bell's poisoning  
«You! You filthy lousy bastard! » Hermione threw herself at him, starting to pound his chest with fists.   
She had slammed the door to the Room of Requirement in a hurry after the galleon had turned hot five minutes ago, a sign that Malfoy was calling. He didn't speak, but Hermione noticed that he was slightly paler than usual and that his hands were shaking slightly. She punched him a final punch before he blocked both hands.   
«She’s fine? » only whispered.  
«No, she's not fine! They took her to St Mungo’s! But why did you do it, why?! »She said angrily, tugging her arms to free them from his grip, to no avail.  
«Because I had to, stupid than a Gryffindor! He starts expecting something from me, and that curse I even weakened her before I put that stupid necklace in her hand! It would have killed her even by touching the necklace through the paper! » He hissed, glaring at her.   
Hermione bit her lip until she blew back her tears. She watches him. The eyes sunken more than usual, the purple dark circles deeper than ever, his face increasingly dry. He left her with a shake, pacing nervously back and forth in the room   
«If it goes as I think he will be angry, but it's not that late yet. He gave me the end of the year as a deadline, I still have time. » He muttered. «He summoned me just now, I have to return to the Manor immediately. »  
«What will he do to you? » She said, dreading the answer. He stared into her eyes again, for a long moment, without answering, before turning and leaving the room. 

Hermione ran. She took the seventh floor in a sprint, dressed simply in a suit tucked hastily over her pyjamas. She had slipped out of the tower late at night, but she had not the slightest trace of sleep. She had stayed awake torturing herself about what Voldemort was doing to Malfoy for being wrong. When the galleon started to warm up, she slipped on the first thing she found and ran away.  
The galleon in her hand was so hot it felt like she was getting burned. Out of breath she turned the corner, remaining paralyzed. Malfoy was crouched on the ground, shivering, his clothes wrinkled, his breath wheezing. One hand left on the ground clutched the galleon, the other was clenched on the wand. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.   
He tortured him. «Malfoy ...» she exhaled as she bent over him.   
The boy didn't answer her, but she didn't lose heart. Three times she passed in front of the wall making the room appear. «I want a place where he can rest. » she thought in anguish. When the door appeared, she bent down grabbing him from under her arms, pulling to get him back on his feet.   
The boy abandoned in her arms, keeping himself on his legs, so as not to weigh her too much. She pulled him into the Room Of Requirements, pushing him straight to the sofa she had materialized.   
«Get over here okay? You have to rest ... » with delicate gestures she guided him to the sofa, spreading it out. «Tell me how I can help you, please! »   
She bit her lip in a panic, while her gasping breath sharpened. «What did he do to you? »  
« Cru..cio. » He stammered. Hermione stared at him in horror. There was no remedy for the pain of a Cruciatus, which remained after the spell had ended. She couldn't even imagine how much effort it had cost him to get back to Hogwarts.   
And as soon as he arrived he called her.   
«Okay, okay… please I… I don't know how to help you! » She murmured at the height of panic, feeling two big tears slide down her cheeks.   
The Cruciatus was not just a physical curse, but it caused a kind of deep psychological terror and pain, with no spell to be relieved. All the most ancestral fears came back to your mind, torturing you even hours after the actual spell.   
«Don't ... leave me ... alone. » He gasped, squeezing her wrist.   
Hermione felt a knot slip up her stomach as the boy's cold hand tightened around her wrist. «No ... I'm here ok? You think about resting ... you'll be better off, I'll stay here. » She said in the height of desperation, while almost instinctively she put her arms around his waist and embraced him.   
She squeezed him tightly, while the boy let himself go to small sobs. She did not understand how only until a few months ago he could hate him so much. In her head, for him, there was no longer even a drop of hate. She admired him.

Draco woke up, disturbed by something. He wrinkled his nose when something tickled him, and opened his eyes, confused, widening in surprise soon after. On his face several brown curls tickled him. Granger slept hugged to him, on the sofa on which he remembered she had accompanied him a few hours before.   
«Don't leave me alone. » He had told her, and she hadn't.   
She held her arms around his waist and slept peacefully. Careful not to disturb her, he settled back on the sofa, looking around. The window was beginning to lighten the room. It was dawn, he realized in amazement. He had slept all night. It hadn't happened for a long time. He sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. The movement wasn't excessive, but it woke her up anyway. As soon as she saw him she blushed.   
«Malfoy, I ... how do you feel? » said, blushing violently, when she realized the position in which they were. She started to pull away, but he stopped her arms, forcing her to look at him.   
«I'm better, thanks ... You stayed here. Why? »   
She blushed even more. «Well ... you weren't well and ... you called me. » She muttered in confusion.  
«You didn't have to stay. »   
«I didn't do it because I was obliged to. I didn't want to leave you alone. You ... you needed me. » She said simply, now purple.   
Despite the horrible memories he had of the night before, he was well aware of Granger's embrace, her terrified voice, her trembling hands.   
He sighed. «I did not mean to scare you. » He said sadly as he reluctantly released her grip to sit up. She followed him, sitting down and stretching slowly.  
«You didn't. I was not afraid; I was worried about you. » She said almost without thinking about it. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, blushing immediately afterwards, daring to glance at the boy who was staring at her with a strange expression on his face.  
«What did he do to you last night? » She said in a low voice.  
«He was just ... angry, it was a calculated risk. At least I took his attention away from the fact that Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts. »  
«Did he torture you? »  
Draco shrugged. «This is not the first time. »  
Hermione felt her heart tighten. «Draco. » said in a desolate tone, without even realizing that she had called him by name. «I'm so sorry. »   
Hesitantly stretched a hand on his arm, squeezing it. He closed his eyes, visibly relaxing at his touch.   
«I don't know if I can do it. » The voice in which he spoke was so low and tense that for a moment she thought she had imagined it. «This is too much. »   
«I know. » She sighed. «I've been thinking about it every day since… he came back. I know that one day Harry and Ron will have to face him, and that Harry will have to kill him. And I think about what I'm doing. I am lying to all my friends, and I will continue to do so because that is the right thing to do. I don't know if I'll get to the end of this story. »   
«At least you're on the good side. » He said sarcastically. «I've been relegated to 'criminal' ever since a stupid hat sorted me to Slytherin at eleven. »   
Hermione fell silent, not knowing what to add, squeezed his hand a little tighter, hoping he would understand.   
« I have to get the Death Eaters into the castle. Do you know this? » He said grimly. «I won't be the one to kill Dumbledore, I have to make sure I have a reason why Severus has to, I need everyone's presence. »  
Hermione nodded. «I know. » said with obvious disgust. «How will you do? »  
«There's a Vanishing Cabinet here. Double is in Borge&Burkins. I can get it to appear if I want to, but it's broken. I must repair it, and with this pretext Dumbledore will be able to live as long as possible, until even the curse is at a stage that consumes him completely. He's on the trail of the locket, I think he'll take Potter with him. Once he is dead you will have to continue. » He said tensely.   
She nodded again. «I know I know. Can I help you, in fixing it? »  
Draco shook his head. «No, the Wardrobe is connected to the other one, we can't risk them hearing you while we work. I have to do it myself. »  
He ran his hands over his face, and Hermione realized once again how tired, emaciated, skeletal he was.   
«I'm so sorry… that this has to touch you. »She said slowly, while he looked at her in amazement.   
«You too did not go too well. » He said faintly jokingly. «You know they will always be with your breath on your neck. After Dumbledore's death you will have to flee. The only thing keeping him from attacking this school is Dumbledore, he knows he's not powerful enough to defeat him. »   
«I'm already preparing everything. I must think about it, Harry and Ron are too busy with Quidditch. » she made a face. «But at least they don't ask me too many questions. »  
Draco chuckled before turning serious again. «I won't play the next match. I can't risk anyone seeing the Mark, and I don't have time for training. » He said grimly. He squeezed Hermione's hand in turn, sighing. «They took this from me too. » 

First Quidditch match, Slytherin-Gryffindor  
Hermione was simply furious. Harry had pretended to bewitch Ron with Felix Felicis, and now he was ... stuck to that slut, Lavender! He had also accused her of not believing in him. Her, her!!  
Almost at a marching pace, she reached the seventh floor, the hot galleon in hand. It was the night of the Occlumency class, and with some pride, she thought that over time she was getting better and better. Draco was finding it harder and harder to get inside her head, and he said he was satisfied. He had started teaching her a few tricks, and step by step, she could see little glimpses of what he was thinking. That evening, however, she was not calm and proud, but just furious with that dickhead of Ronald.  
«Good evening Malfoy. » She says when she saw him standing near the door. He wore a black suit, as always, and stared glassily at the windows, towards the Quidditch pitch. She knew she had no reason to treat him badly, but the irritation was such that she got a sharp tone.   
« I don't have all evening. » At her annoyed tone he looked up in surprise, before his eyes were veiled with contempt.  
«What's up Granger? Are you sour tonight because the Weasel doesn't want you? I heard he turned for Brown, not bad I would say, maybe a little too ... stupid. »He said maliciously, with a grin on his face.   
Hermione blushed with rage and humiliation. «You, stupid idiot! How dare you? You don't know anything about this story ... »  
«I know you should forget these little girl quarrels! Especially for someone like the Weasel who is already a lot if he can find his tongue in his mouth. We have more important things to do, you have more important things to do. If he was up to you, I might even understand these jealous girl skits of yours, but if it's because of Weasel that you screw up so much, you have less regard for yourself than I thought! »  
Hermione stopped and stared at him. It wasn't the first time Malfoy had expressed his contempt for Harry and Ron, and she bitterly agreed. She was aware that her friends didn't know what was going to happen and she alone carried that burden, but they took the whole story too lightly. God, Ron couldn't do a decent Protego. She shook her head. He was right, she had more important things to think about.  
«What have you done to the hand? » she said widening her eyes seeing, while the blond turned around, his left hand totally wrapped in thick gauze.  
He looked at her annoyed, without answering, hiding his hand behind his back.   
«What did you do to your hand? » She repeated, stepping forward and taking it in her forcefully. The man tried to pull it away but she did not allow him, scrutinizing his hand with a clinical eye.  
«Nothing. » He whispered. »The umpteenth test went wrong with the wardrobe and ... I'm pissed. »  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, a wave of regret running through her heart. «Oh, Draco ... I told you I can help you. » She took his chin in her hands, turning it towards him. «You don't have to do it all by yourself. »   
He stared at her, planting his eyes on hers. Hermione was about to add something else, but the vision of those haunted grey eyes stopped her. She was enchanted, entangled in it. She had always thought Ron's eyes were beautiful, but she never realized how alive Malfoy's eyes were. At that moment, they expressed so many sensations that they seemed almost liquid, made of silver.  
Anger.  
Fear.  
Anguish.  
Gratitude.  
Tenderness. Maybe something more.  
Almost unconsciously, in the electric atmosphere that had formed, he slipped his good arm around her waist. Neither dared to speak, both trapped in that moment like a fly in a spider's web.  
Hermione bit her lip, suddenly confused. Draco's face above her seemed gorgeous to her, his eyes expressive, his skin very pale, almost diaphanous, framed by hair so blond it seemed white. But what was wrong with it? She liked Ron ... but Ron disappeared completely from her head before those eyes. He sighed hard as she raised a hand to caress his cheek, feeling the regrowth of his beard under her fingers. He closed his eyes to her touch, and slightly turned his head, placing his lips on her wrist in a light kiss. Hermione breathed in sharply, but did not draw back, and let the kisses become, two, three, four, on the line soft forearm.  
When Draco lifted his head to her lips, he brought his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes, and Hermione understood. He was asking her permission, but how could she deny it? It seemed that she could not detach herself from those eyes, from that warm body that held her anchored to itself. Slowly she lowered her lids, the only sign he was waiting for. When she felt Draco's cool lips on hers, she inhaled hard.  
Hermione quickly opened the door to the Room of Requirement, pulling away from Draco's lips just enough to close it behind, before pulling him back to her. The boy appreciated the resourcefulness, with a satisfied groan as she clawed his shoulders, before breaking away from her lips and descending on her neck, filling it with kisses. She didn't bother to look at what room he had created, unlike Draco, that with a grin noticed the canopy she had materialized.   
She twitches when the boy's mouth bit into the tender flesh of her neck. With one hand, he touched her hips, slipping under the hem of the sweater, touching her warm, trembling skin.   
It surprised and excited him beyond belief to hear how receptive and sensitive she was. Even just touching her, he felt her tremors. He felt her small hands, trembling with embarrassment, slide his jacket to the floor, before unbuttoning his shirt, shy but determined. When reached the last button she slipped her fingers under the open fabric, feeling the warm and smooth flesh, stroking his chest.   
Draco gasped, suppressing a moan in his mouth, and made her raise her arms, pulling away from his lips. He tried to see any repentance in her eyes, but all he found was the same piercing desire he was sure was in his own. And maybe something more. He threw the thin garment covering her to the ground before pausing to look at her. The panting breath, the burning eyes and the puffy lips, the tousled hair on the shoulders, the florid breasts covered only by a meagre layer of cloth. Without losing even a moment he kissed her again, pushing her towards the bed in the centre of the room, while he took off hie shoes and socks. He was left just with the pants, suddenly much tighter than a few minutes before.   
Hermione moaned again, when the boy's arms squeezed her tighter, touching her shoulders, her back, her arms. As his hand touched the curve of her breast, she held her breath before his fingers slipped the straps over her arm to pull it down.   
She had never felt such a strong desire for a man. The emotions she felt for Ron were a crumb compared to the fire he had started inside her. A devouring heat enveloped her belly, rapidly spreading to her body.   
She soon touched her knees on the mattress, letting herself fall as he settled on top of her, lowering his head to her breasts. One more moan and Hermione felt his warm tongue lick her nipple, already stiff and hard with arousal. She vaguely felt his hands undo the buttonhole of her jeans and let it go down her slender legs, too caught up in the shivers of excitement that overwhelmed her, from her breasts to all over her body. Draco raised his head.   
«Are you sure? » She didn't need to tell him it was her first time.   
She bit her lip «Yes, yes please. » Drew him to her to kiss him again while the boy let his pants down on his legs. Left with only thin panties on she looked at him, slightly embarrassed.   
«You are so beautiful. » He murmured, sliding his gaze over her body. She giggled.   
«Yes, you too are not bad. » She said with appreciation, placing a hand on his chest. She was amazed to hear how hard her heart was beating, then she realized that hers too seemed crazy.   
He dug his tongue back into her mouth, rekindling the desire as his delicate hands stroked her skin. He wanted her to go crazy, but he was in no hurry. He wanted to touch her, taste her, venerate her. When he held her tight, something inside him calmed down, and the demons that chased him even while he slept seemed to be silent.   
He kissed her, sucking her lips as if he were thirsty. He ran his hands all over her body. The curve of the clavicle, the loop of the breast, the small mole that he found right in the centre of her chest, the flat stomach, the hips and then further down, where no one had touched before him.   
He wanted her to be clay in his hands, so, to relax her, he began to caress her thighs, causing her to tremble with excitement. When he slid his hand down her inner thigh, she moaned in his mouth, before opening her legs almost imperceptibly.   
He smiled triumphantly, when she finally relaxed against him, and settled better on her thighs. He began to caress her from above her underwear, delicately, with a touch so light it seemed imperceptible. He gradually increased the pressure, lightly biting her neck and the tender skin of her breasts, enjoying the moans that left those perfect lips, showering them with kisses. The erection in his boxers was almost painful, but he did not accelerate. He wanted her to be totally ready and comfortable for him. The girl shivered in his arms as Draco finally pulled back her panties to caress her intimately.   
She groaned as his fingers slipped between her lips, stimulating her throbbing clit and she bit her lips.   
«Salazar ... you're so wet ...» he murmured on her lips, and those words had the effect of the gasoline on her. She was so swollen and wet that she had wet even her panties, and the long fingers that stimulated her fast clit sent her into ecstasy. It didn't take long before she felt the warmth of orgasm spreading all over her body. Draco smiled. It felt like that body was created for him, receptive to his touch. Something painful moved in his chest.   
Hermione came with a scream muffled by his kisses, clinging to his shoulders and responding to kisses without reserve. Draco let out a groan, totally intoxicated by her, as with a last caress, he detached his hands from her intimacy. Hermione moaned, the sudden sense of lack that had opened in her chest when he was detached from her overwhelmed her fierce. She opened her eyes with difficulty, the intimacy still throbbing with orgasm, her mind clouded with pleasure. Quickly, he was freeing them both of their last clothes. He pointed his wand at him to mutter something that she didn't catch, but she didn't take time to figure it out.   
He landed in front of her again, before kissing again and let Hermione open her legs, allowing him to settle between her hips. With a small movement of the pelvis, he brought their intimacies to collide, in a long caress.   
He had to refrain from taking her right away when he felt the warmth of her intimacy in contact with him.   
She looked at him, her eyes liquid with excitement, before resting her forehead on his. «Please, Draco… »   
Draco took a deep breath, before slowly entering her, kissing the faint moan of pain from her lips, stopping.   
«Did I hurt you? »   
«A little. » she said timidly. «Please, continue ... »  
« Let me be quiet, don't look at me like that ...» he panted. He braced himself not to be too impetuous.   
She giggled, before encircling his hips with her legs, pushing towards him. With a groan, he slowly advanced inside her, until he filled her completely. He groaned. It was heaven. She was tight and warm around him, her arms and hands small on his back, her slender legs wrapped around his hips.   
That woman was in danger of driving him mad. «You are ... Salazar ... you are perfect. » He murmured with difficulty, as he saw her eyes widen at those words. It was his turn to smile, before kissing her again, and again. Those lips were too strong a call, perfect, he couldn't help it.  
He began to move slowly, clenching his teeth in an effort not to be too impetuous and not to hurt her, but the moans of pleasure that came out of her mouth encouraged him, until he reached a brisk pace. He pushed into her again and again, while the blanket of anguish, fear and pain that enveloped him constantly dissipated with each kiss and each caress. His heart swelled with something difficult to define, as he gently kissed her again. The girl indulged in his movements as if she had done nothing else in life, pushing her hips against him at the same pace as him. She kept her hands tied around the boy's neck, while a flood of sensations enveloped her. She writhed under him as the familiar warmth between her legs again spread throughout her body. With a groan she came again, squeezing around him, which slowed his movements, to make her enjoy the orgasm to the full.   
«Draco ...» she murmured ecstatically, while his thrusts showed no sign of slowing down. A few more thrusts and he too let go, pouring into her, his forehead attached to hers, his panting breaths mingling.   
She curled up on his chest, while one hand grabbed the sheet covering them both. A curious tenderness ran through her body as the boy held her tightly as if his life was going away. She stood with her eyes full of happiness listening to the beating of his heart, enjoying the kisses he placed on her hair, until she heard the calm and steady breathing that signalled that he had fallen asleep. Only then, holding him tightly, did she too let herself go to sleep.

Room of Requirement, a few weeks later ...  
Draco was sprawled on the bed, still naked, covered in sheets from the waist down while she, wearing one of her shirts, absently read a parchment, correcting a few mistakes here and there.   
A strange sensation seized her, and she instantly closed her mind. She turned to Draco with a hint of annoyance and found him grinning at her.   
«Good Granger. » He murmured before taking his eyes off hers, breaking contact with her mind.  
«To do what of grace? »She chuckled.   
«When you least expected it, when you were least prepared, you hid from me all the same. »  
«It was a very strange feeling. Didn't you see anything at all? » She asked curiously.  
«No. If I had to put a vote on it, Miss Granger, it would be an O, congratulations. » He said, imitating Flitwick's pompous tone.   
Hermione chuckled, putting the parchment aside. «Thank you, Professor Malfoy, yet I was thinking of another kind of… reward. » She whispered before gluing her lips to his. Draco's arms pulled her over him as the kiss deepened.   
«Merlin. »Thought Hermione. «How did this blond snake have so much power over me? »   
«How do I do it I don't know, but I don't think it's a problem, is it? » He chuckled. Hermione froze in her seat, widening her eyes and looking at the Slytherin below her.  
«Draco ... I didn't say it out loud. » She murmured then, moving away from his confused lips.   
He returned her an astonished look. «It's not possible ... you're not already at a level that ... » he paused for a moment.   
«It is very rare that a witch who is not Legilimens in nature and with so little practice in Occlumency develops such a talent. »  
Hermione put a hand to her shocked mouth as she jumped back. She heard it. In her head!   
His face broke into a sweet smile before he pulled her back into his arms. «Your grade just went up to E, Miss Granger. » He said before hugging her tightly.   
Hermione pressed against him, her heart in turmoil. He was there, inside her head, and she was inside his. Hermione knew now. She was completely fall in love.   
«Ron, you're making it snow. »   
Hermione observed patiently, grabbing his wrist and moving the path of the wand away from the ceiling, from which large white flakes had indeed begun to fall. Lavender Brown, Harry noticed, was glaring at Hermione from a nearby table: her eyes were very red. Hermione immediately let go of Ron's arm.   
«Oh yeah. » Said Ron, looking over his shoulder in surprise. «Sorry… now it looks like we all have dandruff…» He brushed some fake snow off Hermione's shoulder. Lavender burst into tears. Ron, looking immensely guilty, turned his back to her.  
Nobody noticed the angry grey eyes that were literally gazing at the redhead, except Hermione, who let out an exasperated grin. She met his gaze, before hearing his voice in her head.  
«Don't provoke me. » he snarled.   
Hermione let out a soft giggle that caught Harry and Ron's attention. «What's wrong with Herm? » the redhead inquired as he took a large forkful of potato chips.  
«Nothing at all, guys ... sorry. » She said cheerfully.   
«Hermione ...» another warning growl in her head.   
«What’s up Draco, are you jealous? » she could barely disguise a grimace.   
«Room of Requirement, now. » he said as he got up from the table.   
«Reason?» she said mischievously.   
«I want you.»  
Hermione was already about to get up and run with him into the Room when a slight commotion on the other side of the Hall caught her attention. Looking around, she saw Katie Bell re-enter the Great Hall and immediately find herself submerged in the hugs of her friends, and also Harry and Ron dived to greet her. Her gaze instead turned to Draco, suddenly blanched. A moment, and he ran off, heedless of everyone's shocked looks.  
Moaning Myrtle bath  
«SECTUMSEMPRA! » Harry yelled from the floor, waving his wand furiously.  
Infirmary, hours later ...  
Hermione ate her fingernails almost to the point of flesh as she followed Snape to the infirmary. She had freed herself with an excuse from Harry and Ron and went to look for him, and luckily Snape didn't seem to have been asking himself many questions, just leading her to Draco. Trembling with fear she opened the door to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey gave her a surprised look, before taking a look from Snape.   
«Professor ... could I please ... » she said in a thin voice, pointing to the tight white curtains that covered the last bed at the end of the hall, the only one busy.  
«Two minutes Granger. He must not get tired. And be careful that no one sees you. » he said with the usual irritated tone as he retraced his steps.  
Hermione barely waited for Madam Pomfrey to retire to her office before dashing over to Draco's bed. She opened the curtains, suppressing a sob. The chest was completely covered with bandages soaked probably in Dittamus, but several bloodstains stained the white gauze. A vial of Bloodplucker sat on the nightstand, half emptied. He seemed to have dozed off, his face more bloodless than usual.

Hermione let out a tear as she took his hand gently, not to wake him, sitting next to him. The bed was too big for him, thin as he was, but it left enough room for her to sit in.   
«I'm so sorry ...» she sobbed, letting herself go to tears. «I told him to drop that damn book, he was an idiot ... I never wanted this ... I'm sorry! » She finally burst into sobs, lowering her head on his arm, trembling.   
His hand moves to slowly stroke her hair.   
«You’re awake. » She said surprised, wiping her tears quickly.  
«You decided to cry on my hand, I heard you. »He chuckled.  
«How do you feel? Do you have pain? »  
He shook his head. «Not so much now ... Potter has always been an idiot, but I didn't believe up to these levels. »  
«I'll burn that damned book for him, I swear to you. He should never have ... » she murmured before a hand from Draco covered her mouth.  
«Enough now ... I'm here, I'm fine. Don't worry ... I don't want to see you cry ... »he murmured tensely, then wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She smiled in response, before giving him a kiss.  
«I love you ... » it escaped her lips, before quickly retreating. God, God, how was she so stupid that she let it slip away?   
He stared at her wide-eyed for a few seconds, but before she could repent of what she had said, he held her tightly to his chest, as if his own life was gone, heedless of the wounds that still burned madly. Hermione smiled, smothered in his embrace.  
Battle’s night, just before Dumbledore's death  
«Harry is gone. » She said in a sepulchral voice, coming up behind him.   
He turned away, his face unrecognizable from the tension, before taking her in his arms with a fluid movement. Hermione squeezed him, as scared as she was, burying her head in his shoulder.   
«Listen to me… you have to be careful, please, be careful. Drink this. » He rummaged in his pocket before removing a golden vial. «It's Felix Felicis, it’ll help you. Drink it please. I will do everything to make sure they don't hurt you, but don't take stupid risks. When it's all over, I want you whole. » He said, taking her face in his hands.  
«Don't be stupid too. » She said, her voice full of fear.  
«I’m going away tonight, I will not stay here. And you too. After the funeral, leave, run away. Do you know what to look for? »   
Hermione shook her head. «Harry has no idea who the others are, he never told us. Draco narrowed his eyes. »   
«Damn Potter. »  
« We will find them Draco, we will find them. And then I'll come back to you, I swear. »She said, her face on fire with emotion.   
He captured her lips in a deep kiss, before whispering so softly that she wasn't even sure she heard him: «I love you. »  
Dumbledore’s funeral  
Hermione wiped away a tear as she squeezed a hand with Ron, who sobbed sadly at her side, but her mind was torn between grief for the dead Professor, and Him. Locked up in a house surrounded by Death Eaters. Alone and hunted, closed in his thoughts. He was running a risk worse than death. And she couldn't be of any help to him, she couldn't do anything for him. They had talked so much about that moment, she knew how much he feared it. He was afraid he would not leave the Manor alive, he was afraid of being discovered and that Voldemort would take revenge on Narcissa, he was afraid of collapsing, that his Occlumency would fail, he was afraid of dying without seeing her again. «I'll come back to you."» she thought with all her strength, as if her thought could reach him, even miles and miles away from her. «I'll come back to you Draco. »   
Transfer of Harry- The Barrow  
Hermione ran to Ron, hugging him shakily, as she had just before done with Harry.  
«You’re okay, you’re okay! » She gasped. Ron looked at her, his eyes tender.   
«Quiet Herm… everything is okay. » Hermione pulled away, averting her gaze, and Ron must have mistaken it for a positive sign, because when he approached Harry he murmured something in his ear.  
«Oh Ron. »She thought embarrassed. «If only you knew. »  
The strong arms that held her for hours and hours while they slept embraced, his warm breath on her hair, the tender smile he reserved for her when they made love. She missed him so much that it hurt her physically, but she fed on all those moments in her heart, and she hoped that his memories would be able to calm him too. She had Harry, Ron, Molly, Arthur. He was alone, totally alone. He could only count on Narcissa, who in any case could not dare to take positions, until a host of Death Eaters usurped her home. She couldn't imagine how much he was hating everything, how much disgust he felt for himself. She just wanted to hug him.  
She pulled the bewitched galleon out of her pocket, touching it with her fingers. The only contact she had with him. She touched it with her wand, imprinting words on it.  
"I'm fine"  
She smiled as the Galleon immediately warmed up, becoming hot. He had read. He knew. Just that mattered.   
Wedding of Bill and Fleur-La Tana  
Hermione looked around nervously, clutching the hot galleon in her hand. It had warmed up a few minutes ago, she had felt it in contact with her chest, where she had put it, in case of emergency. She looked around nervously, looking for suspicious figures, any kind of change.   
Meanwhile, she slowly moved closer and closer to Harry and Ron, up to a step away from them.   
«Something’s wrong. » She said tensely.  
«What do you mean Hermione? The party is great! » Ron exclaimed, his head totally at the cream puffs on the buffet table.  
«Harry. » She said in a low voice. «Something’s wrong. »   
Harry looked at her confidently, reaching into the pocket of his jacket where he kept his wand, before starting to look around too.  
Draco was trying to tell her something, she knew. She opened her hand slightly, to look at the coin, while small letters was forming on it: "Run."  
Breath suddenly caught, Hermione tossed it into her purse before grabbing Harry and Ron by the arm as a Patronus materialized in the middle of the awning.  
«The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are arriving. »  
Hermione wasted no time, and as panic raged around them, hands clasped around Harry and Ron's arm, she dematerialized.  
Malfoy Manor, after the capture  
Draco did violence on himself to not jump on the neck of that son of a bitch who held her tight by the arms, giving her lewd looks. Trying to control the anger running through him, and above all to hide his thoughts from his mother, he couldn't help but look at her.   
The torn and tattered clothes, a bad scratch on the face, the hands imprisoned, but the look .. was always her, proud, strong, proud. His Hermione. He prayed that he could protect her, that he could save her, but he knew he couldn't come out, not now, with three more Horcruxes to find. He looked at his mother, who stubbornly kept her gaze fixed on the ground, her hand clenched on her wand. He decided in less than a second.  
«Mother, you have to help me. »  
Hermione tried not to burst into tears when she saw him. Their eyes met for a moment. He was even thinner, even more emaciated, dark shadows under his eyes. She could see in his eyes how intense the torment he was going through was, she tried not to cry, but a tear still escaped his control as he made room in her head.  
«What have they done to you? » he growled tensely, glaring at the guy who held her still. She almost sobbed with relief at being able to hear him again. «Nothing… still nothing. Not for long I think. » she said terrified.  
«Please ... please ... do not worry. I'll take care of you. »  
«Draco, if I don't survive ...»  
«No! Don't say it even as a joke, you will survive, you must survive! »  
Hermione distinctly noticed Narcissa Black raise an eyebrow as her agitated expression turned to confusion. He looked at her for a moment, and she seemed to understand, with a twinkle in her eyes, before looking at her son, who nodded imperceptibly. Surely she was reading his thoughts, or they were talking, because Draco's expression relaxed for a moment.  
«Wait up. » Said Bellatrix brusquely. «Everyone except… except the Mud-Blood. »  
«No! » Draco's frightened scream rang in her head as Bellatrix grabbed her by the hair. An excruciating pain assaulted her, and she try to free herself . Almost without realizing it, she closed mind to Draco as well, as a dry slap in the face opened her lip, which began to bleed.  
«Hermione ... Hermione please! Focus on me! I can't help you if you don't! »  
«I can't do it Draco .. I can't do it! »  
«Yes you can. Please. I love you. Let me in. »  
«Where did you get that sword, you filthy mud-blood? » Bellatrix's angry and mad voice hurt her ears, while the dagger pressed to her neck cut a small wound.  
«We found her ... we found her, please! » She moaned trying to free herself from the grip.  
«What else have you taken, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO! » She screamed in terror, expecting a burning pain that didn't come. From under the half-closed eyelids she looked at Draco, finding him with a caught contract from the effort.

«Scream, pretend it's really hurting you, or she won't stop. » Hermione didn't ask too many questions and did exactly what he told her. She screamed, wriggled, twisted.  
«What are you doing? How do you ...? »  
«It's a barrier. I told you that if you're good enough you can do things like that. My mother is helping me, I don't do it alone. » Hermione, through fake tears, glanced at Narcissa, she too suddenly pale, her hands clasped around an armchair. The physical sensation she felt was curious. A numbness all over the body, a strange tingling.  
«Don't you want to make up your mind to talk, dirty Mudblood? Better remember who you really are, scum! » Bellatrix's evil voice shifted to her left and Hermione barely saw her wand move before letters of blood began to draw on her arm. She continued to pretend she was in pain, as she took another look at Draco, finding him with his eyes almost half closed with irrepressible anger. A wave of pain and anger washed over her, and she realized that it was not from her that it came, but from him.  
«I'll kill her.» she heard he growl in her head.  
With a last scream she looked up at her arm. On the pale skin, a word stood out, written in blood. Mudblood.  
Room of Requirements, Final Battle  
Draco entered the Room of Requirement cautiously, his mother's wand clutched in his hand. He looked around for a second before deciding. It was time to drop the mask.   
«Stupefy! » He yelled, turning his wand to Crabbe and then quickly to Goyle.  
«Who did it? » He heard Potter's screams as the two fell to the ground like sacks of potatoes. He didn't care.   
«Hermione… Hermione! » He shouted instead, looking desperately for her.  
«Draco! » He ran to the source of the voice before finding her hovering over a castle of objects. She literally flung herself into his arms, sobbing in despair. Draco squeezed her tight as he never had, letting out a tear. It didn't seem real to be able to have her back in his arms. He broke away from her only to give her a kiss, deep, intense, in which he put all the lack, the pain and the worry that had accompanied him in those months, to think of her out there alone, to fight.  
«I thought I would never see you again ...» she murmured, clutching him again as soon as they broke away.   
«Me too ...»   
«Hermione! What the hell are you doing! Malfoy! Stupe ... »   
« No! » Hermione screamed. «Harry, stop! »  
«What are you saying, it's Malfoy, move or I'll hit you ...»   
«Hermione what the hell are you doing? » Ron had also arrived.  
«Please, please listen to me. We have to tell you something. » She cried again. When she was sure that the two were listening, she slowly left Draco, who walked confidently towards a particular pile of objects.   
He grabbed the chest with the Diadem, which he had found a few days earlier, then placed it in Potter's hands.   
«Do you have something to destroy it with? » He said quietly, while Potter's jaw dropped to the ground in surprise.  
«What ... what are you ... how do you know ... »   
«I've been a spy for Dumbledore and the Order for two years. All this time I've been trying to get as much information and names as possible, but I couldn't come out before I had a real chance to kill him, or we'd all be ruined. » He said as he rummaged in his pockets.   
Hermione nodded. «Two years ago, Dumbledore summoned me to his study and together we decided everything, everything Draco should do, even after his death. Dumbledore made me swear not to tell you anything. » she said as Harry opened his mouth in indignation.   
«Voldemort could read your mind…we couldn't risk blowing Draco's cover. » Harry didn't say a word, probably fell into a shock from which he would never recover, like Ron.   
Draco, having found what he was looking for, pointed his wand at him.  
«Engorgio. » He whispered. A basilisk fang grew in his hand before he thrust it into Potter's.   
«We must kill that son of a bitch. But first… » He shot Hermione a look. «I have to take care of Bellatrix. »   
Final battle  
Draco rushed towards Bellatrix, pushing Molly Weasley aside with bad grace  
«No. You fight with me. »   
«Draco? » Said the stunned one. «What are you doing? »   
He clearly perceived the nearest Death Eaters in the crowd turning stunned, and with satisfaction he felt some curse hit, while they were distracted by watching what a few hours before had marched with them begin to attack one of Voldemort's greatest servants.   
Bellatrix wasted no time, immediately starting to duel. «You ... lousy traitor ... how could you. »   
He clenched his teeth as he parried a curse. «You're really not very smart, aren't you? You haven't noticed anything ... for all these years. » He said maliciously while parrying a Cruciatus flawlessly.  
«I will kill you, and I will kill my sister for this too! She has always known true? Damn Occlumants, I will slaughter you! »   
«You will no longer slaughter anyone. And above all- attack- don't touch- parried- never again- parried- Hermione! Avada Kedavra! »  
Bellatrix gasped as the stream of green light hit her right in the chest. She collapsed to the ground like an empty shell, her wand slipping out of her hands. Draco gasped, at the end of his strength. He had never killed before. His hand shook slightly as someone beside him hurled a Curse. He was ready to die after all. They would win, Hermione would be safe ... The curse directed at him bounced off the strongest Shield Charm he had ever seen. He turned to the wand that had summoned him, finding a trembling Hermione, her eyes wide with fear.   
«Are you okay? » She said in shock as she ran towards him. Draco drew a long sigh as he held her in his arms. Nothing else mattered. The battle around him lost importance, definition, colours, as he inspired the smell of her hair. A few meters away from them, Harry raised his wand, panting, exhausted. It was the showdown.  
«Avada Kedavra! »  
«Expelliarmus! »

A few months later  
Draco stood with his head towards the window, thoughtful, looking for his mother, as her image raced away, and the train gradually picked up speed. A few minutes ago, he had boarded the Hogwarts Express. For the first time in years, his life belonged to him again. With his father behind bars, Voldemort dead, the Death Eaters eradicated.   
He had left Narcissa in tears at the station, who had hugged him and her too. He seemed to emerge from a long sleep, when, as happened every day since the battle, he realized. A warm hand rested on his, rousing him from the torpor. He turned to the girl beside him.   
Hermione sat quietly in the Slytherin compartment, chatting with Pansy as if they were old friends. Blaise stared at him with a grin as he returned her squeeze.   
«Are you okay? » She said softly. Draco nodded, reaching out to kiss her.  
«Now yes. » He whispered before passing a hand around her waist and drawing her to him. «And you? » He whispered in her ear.  
«Always, if you're here. » She often repeated it to him, when she woke up with a start after a nightmare, when she lost himself in her thoughts, when they had attended Fred's funeral.  
After Voldemort's death, they had not left each other for a moment. Draco had come out slowly with everyone, revealing what role he had really played in the previous two years, time to explain everything to Narcissa and secure her against possible retaliation, entrusting her to the order, and he had left with Hermione for Australia. To undo his memory spell there is it had taken hours, and several potions to help the process. She wasn't lying when she told him. If she had died during the war, her parents would have spent their entire life unaware of her existence  
When they returned, they had agreed to return to Hogwarts and repeat the year. There had been no graduation that year.

Always if you are there. And he would be there, always. This was the promise he made her when he asked her to marry him.  
He smiled, feeling the thin white gold circle on Hermione's ring finger under his fingers. His girlfriend.  
«Hermione. » Exclaimed Potter's disgusted, amused voice. «I understand that now you are friends with the ... Snakes and girlfriend of ... of that one. But you also have some duties as Head Girl, you know? And you too Malfoy! Get your ass up! »  
Hermione jumped. «Look, I know very well what my duties are, Harry Potter. Never dare tell me such a thing again! » She was terribly offended as she got up, pulling him with her. Draco and Harry grinned at the same moment, staring at each other immediately afterwards, to restore balance. Draco sighed again before leaving the compartment where his companions talked the most. Yes. He was free.


End file.
